In the Blink of an Eye
by PrincessOfLeFandoms
Summary: Everything can change in the blink of an eye. As Maya tries to navigate through 9th grade, she sees her friends fall victim to manipulation. Something she is able to do, but doesn't fall for... Too easily. Lucaya. Filey.


**A/N: I took a looonnnggg break from writing fanfiction. But, with some inspiration, I have chosen to write a GMW story.**

**I do not own Girl or Boy Meets World.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

In the blink of an eye, everything can change. Good can become bad, bad to worse, and worse to compete disaster. As I stare at my three so-called "best friends" screaming like banshees at each other, I can only wonder where it all went wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Earlier<em>

I swung open the door to the Matthew's apartment at 7:00 am sharp, per usual. "Hey, Dorks. Riley come on, we're going to be late for our first day of high school."

Mrs. Matthew's looked over at me, "Not quite yet. Maya. Breakfast."

Knowing it was no use to argue, I took a seat next to my best friend. She wasn't eating, only poking around at her pancakes. It was weird, she loves pancakes. I nudged her will my shoulder.

"Hey kid, you alright?" I saw Riley take a deep breath… Here we go.

"I don't want to go to high school. I mean I love school, don't get me wrong. And I know if I don't go, I won't get into a good college, or get a good job, or have a good life. It's just… I loved middle school so much. I'm not sure I'm ready for such a huge change. I mean, there is going to be a bunch of new people there… A bunch of new boys there. High school boys. Opposite sex boys. I'm not sure I'm ready for _those_ boys. And there will be new friends to make. I want to make some new friends. But, you will too, Maya. And I don't want to lose you, Farkle, or Lucas as my friends. I can't lose you as my best friend Maya…" Riley grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me.

"Promise me I won't lose you as my best friend!" I put my hands on Riley's shoulders and pushed her back a little.

"Calm down. I'm not going to go anywhere. Okay?"

Riley blinked slowly, "...Okay. Okay. I'm fine. We're fine. Everything will be fine."

"Yes. It will."

Riley and I looked over at her father, who had that "I'm-going-to-teach-you-a-life-lesson" expression on his face.

"Let me tell you something girls. High school, it's not going to be easy. Don't think it will. It is going to present you with challenges that are going to send you in for a loop. I was lucky enough to have Mr. Feeney as my teacher for, well all my life. He guided my friends and I through thick and thin. I know, I'm not Mr. Feeney. No one, can be him. But, I will try my best to guide you through high school, like Feeney did for me. I may not be your teacher anymore, but I will always be here for you two. And you have to promise me that you won't get caught up in the drama, if you can help it. It doesn't do you any good."

Riley grinned up at her father, "I promise, Dad."

"I promise, Mr. Matthews." Mrs. Matthews walked over and stood by her husband.

"You two will be fine. And remember, I am always here if you guys need a woman's advice. Maya, I want to see you try to maintain a B average. I know you can do it. Promise me will try?"

I let out a snort, "I seriously doubt Shawn is going to let my grades drop past a B-. But, I will do my best."

Shawn Hunter, Mr. Matthew's best friend, had moved back to New York City about a year and a half ago. After we met for the first time during Christmas, we kept in touch. I had more in common with the old man than I thought. He understood a lot of what I was going through, and him sharing his stories, helped a lot. We grew pretty close. About six months later, my mom decided to up and leave for California. The reason being, and I quote the note she left me that said she was gone, "_To better pursue my acting career. I love you Baby Girl, but you may be the thing holding me back._" It was then I realized, that she never really loved me. She was just stuck with me. Well, not anymore.

I was put in foster care for about six weeks after that. Shawn found out fairly quick, and offered to move to NYC and become my guardian. He said that someone did the same thing for him when he was a kid, after his dad took off. When he said that he wouldn't let anyone grown up like him, he met it. I took up his offer, and everything is well.

Shawn pushes me to be a better version of me. He told me that if he had the chance to redo high school, he would have done better. I don't want to think the same thing when I graduate. I want to do better now… When I have the chance.

* * *

><p>Riley and I took the subway to Washington High School, our new home for the next four years.<br>We stared at the brick building in front of us. I turned to Riley.

"You ready?"

"Nope."

"Well, this is our new world. Better get ready."

"I made middle school my own world. I had you in it. Will you be in this one?"

"Of course. As long as you're in mine."

"In what?"

"My world. I didn't really make middle school, _mine._ I want to make high school something worth remembering. Is it alright to make it my world, too?"

"How about this… We make it _our_ world."

I smiled at Riley. Our world. I like it.

As I looked at the high school in front of me. I knew I wanted to be better. I wasn't going to stop be confident, sarcastic, or myself… I was just going to be a better version of me.

"Yeah. Our world…"

"Whose world?" I turned to see Ranger Rick and Farkle coming up the steps behind us.

Riley beamed at the boys, "Maya's and mine. We're going to make high school our world.

Lucas looked over at me, "Mind if we join?"

I bit my lip, "Sure. If you can keep up."

"That a challenge, Clutterbucket?"

"In your dreams, Sundance."

The four of us heard the shrill ringing of the first bell. We all looked at each other.

_It's okay. We're going to be fine. We're us._

* * *

><p>That's what I went in thinking. That we would all be fine. Our friendship could handle anything thrown at us.<p>

It's funny how things can change in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there was chapter one. I hoped you like it. I will try my best to update every few days... **

**It would be wonderful to get some feedback, what did you like, what could I improve, any ideas for later in the story. Please, no flames. But, constructive criticism is just fine. =)**

**~Hallie**


End file.
